What's your blood type?
by Breathlessly Wicked
Summary: What do we know about Riku and Risa's past? What do we know about Dark period! Bloodlust, abuse, a look into the past, an unwanted visitor and could there be love for the two who where never loved? Rated 'T' for later chapters, hope you enjoy!Siy Rowling?
1. Chapter 1

I might discontinue this if no one reviews so if you like it review and I'll keep going, it's the same for each chapie and I don't know how to up date so if in your review you could tell me how I would be eternally grateful! And I might have a surprise for those who do.

!!6&(((((((())))))--+

Blood, that's what he needed. Not just any blood he needed from _her_. But he was a vampire and she was a human there was nothing he could do about that. But being a vampire was very different than some thought it was, like he only needed blood when he fell in love (hence now) and he didn't burn in sunlight he only got a slight headache. But what if Krad found out about his blood lust? He would go after Riku, he might even kill her! No Dark could keep his blood lust under control… but for how long?

_**With Riku-Chan!**_

Riku was looking under and over seats in a dark museum seating area that had been left open. And what was she looking for almost completely blind and at 2:00 A.M?

"Stupid Risa, leaving her cell phone here after making out with Daiskue for hours at a time and then making me get out of bed in the middle of the night so you could call him!" Riku muttered crawling on the floor looking for her sisters cell phone.

"Hey wasn't something supposed to happen here tonight?" Riku thought out loud.

Suddenly the door to the seating area was opened and closed then Riku heard it lock. This wasn't good! She had somewhat night vision so she could see an out line of someone stuffing something in their pocket. Wait Dark was supposed to be here stealing some locket wasn't he? Oh crsap that was Dark! Riku tried to shuffle out quietly but she tripped over none other than Risa's cell.

She put it in her pocket and tried to stand up again but this time there was a searing pain in her ankle.

"Ouch!" Riku somewhat whispered as she fell on her butt and covered her mouth he definitely knew she was there. Dark was next to her in a second.

"Riku?" Dark asked.

"Yeah." Riku sighed annoyed just by his voice.

"What are you doing here at two A.M?" Dark asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business, now is it?" Riku said still on the ground.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say. I guess you can get home by yourself then?" Dark asked knowing she couldn't get up.

"Yeah I can thanks very much." Riku said.

"Then let's see you stand up?" Dark smirked.

"I like the floor better then I don't have to see your face you pervert." Riku said.

"Just try and stand." Dark dared her. Riku tried to stand but again her ankle had a searing pain and she fell to the floor.

"Told ya so." Dark smirked.

"Shut up!" Riku said a bit too loudly.

"Well that's just great, if you don't want to be caught I suggest you grab on." Dark said holding out his hand. Riku reluctantly took it, in one swift move Dark picked Riku up bridle-style and flew threw an open window not far from the ceiling. Riku didn't want to look at Darks face so she turned away leaving her neck bare. Suddenly Darks bloodlust kicked in, this wasn't going to be good.

The Harada residence wasn't far so all Dark had to do was drop Riku off at her balcony, get some donated blood that would last him for a week (but only slightly satisfy him temporarily) and then go home and change back into Daiskue. Easy as that, but the trip to Riku's house took forever in Darks mind. He liked being around Riku but not when he needed blood, and it was her blood he craved.

Dark nimbly landed on Riku's balcony and set her down.

"Thanks." Riku muttered using a piece of wood she used to use to sword fight with the local boys as a crutch. But she scraped her hand on a metal screw sticking out of her "crutch" causing blood to drip out. "Ow!" Dark eyes turned red and he lost it…

END CHAPIE!

I need someone to tell me how to update or no more chapies!!sad Did you like the idea of Dark being a vamp or not? R&R and do you like the pairing?

Siy Rowling?

P.S I know it's short bare with me as I write a super long next chapie!


	2. Vampire talk

Hello people thanx to the person who taught me how to update, you know who you are! The reason it isn't super long like I promised is because it got deleted like four times! Sorry but I'll make sure I save it twice next time! And you'll have your super long chapie at least twenty pages! (Yeah I've done more before on a diff fanfic.)

It's like ten to two P.M or A.M can't tell which though! So sorry for any mistakes!

Siy Rowling?

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((()))))))

(P.S I haven't found a beta yet, so if you could help I would appreciate it greatly!)

Riku put her hand in her mouth to stop the bleeding, but it was too late for Dark he was already behind Riku fangs bared just inches away from Riku's neck.

Dark's bloodlust caused him to hear the blood pulsing through Riku's neck. Riku felt Dark behind her immediately, and used her sword/crutch to jab him in the leg. Dark regained enough of his senses to stop himself and his bloodlust, but ended up doubling over his wounded leg.

"What are you doing you pervert?!" Riku yelled, "Just because you help me doesn't mean that you can just. . ." Riku paused in the middle of her rant and looked Dark straight in the eyes, "Dark are you. . . I mean. . . are you a vampire?" Riku asked surprising Dark.

"Ye. . . Yes." Dark confirmed, "How did you. . ." Dark was cut off by Riku.

"I know more than you think." Riku said confusing Dark.

"How do you know about vampires?" Dark asked.

"Do you have a while?" Riku asked pulling herself up to sit on the balcony looking up at the stars not wanting eye contact with Dark.

" I have a while." Dark nodded doing the same as Riku sitting on the balcony.

"Well the first time Risa and I where separated when I think we where either five or six. We didn't want to be parted for the whole summer so I figured that if I hid somewhere in town before the car came and then come back latter no one would notice." Riku started rubbing the back of her neck, "so the next day I slipped out telling Risa my plan before I left and I waited in the park for hours. I started walking back then I heard someone coming toward me I tried to turn but it was too late some random blood lusting vamp was holding my head and collar bone asking if he could drink my blood. I kicked him as hard as I could and ran. After that when I remembered it I think I was like ten or twelve I looked vamps up on the internet all of the important web sites where mainly in either Italian or Sylvlockean so I know a couple of languages and well yeah." Riku finished.

(Sorry long I know I can't find anyone to beta! My friends can't beta for their lives! So I'm stuck without proper grammar for a little while 'til I can find a willing person to read my chapies! Srry!)

"How did you know I was a vampire?" Dark asked.

"Well I do a lot involving vampires so I put the pieces together quickly." Riku shrugged looking up at the stars.

Dark remembered how his first love Rika reacted when he told her, (OOCness here she would never act like this I know)

_Flash Back_

__

"Monster!" Rika Harada yelled as she backed away from Dark and ran as fast as she could.

__

"N-." Dark stopped himself and let Rika run he held out a hand as if he was going to grab her but he let his arm fall to his side looking down and then flying away, this was for the best Dark was a vampire and Rika was a human girl nothing could be done to help it.

So he vowed right then and there, he would never fall in love again.

****

Back with Riku-Chan! And Dark.

"Dark? Helooooo Dark are ya there?" Riku asked a spacing Dark, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, just thinking." Dark said. Riku nodded and looked back up at the stars.

"Dark." Riku asked.

"Yeah?" Dark asked looking at Riku.

"Don't vampires only need blood when they're in love?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Dark nodded.

"Who is she?" Riku asked not looking at Dark.

"What?" Dark asked.

"Is it Risa?" Riku asked.

"No." Dark answered.

"'Cause of it is I could get you a live blood donor, you don't have to worry about that. Or I could. . . I don't know help or something 'cause I can't have you going berserk because of my baby sister." Riku said as thought kept bubbling into her head one by one. She had to look out for her sister, if she didn't. . . who would?

"It's not your sister, trust me. In fact she's the complete opposite of ,Risa." Dark smirked.

"Good she's no one close to me so I don't have to worry." Riku sighed.

"Actually she's very close to you I'd even say you could be twins." Dark said looking at the big dipper in the sky.

"Well it's none of my business. I just wanted to know if it was my sister is all. I'm not interested in your personal life whatsoever!" Riku said crossing her arms. Dark smirked.

"Do you have conversations with vampires often?" Dark smirked.

"No and yes depends on how you look at it. Any way I think you should probably leave now, Risa might hear you or something." Riku said wanting Dark gone so she could look something up.

"Where is every body any way?" Dark asked.

"Well mom and dad are on business, Soubotchi, our driver, is still visiting his sick sister in America for a couple of weeks and Risa probably got tired of waiting for her cell and took a cab to her boyfriends house." Riku shrugged.

"Then why should I go?" Dark asked mischievously.

"Because you're annoying me and I have to look something up." Riku replied.

"Aw but I like annoying you. And I could probably help you look that thing up." Dark said, being around Riku helped surprisingly just inhaling her beautiful sent helped his bloodlust.

"What ever just don't get in my way." Riku sighed giving in, they both hopped off of the balcony and went into her large bed room.

"Ok so I was hoping to look up something about vampires." Riku said sitting in her swivel chair at her oak desk. She pulled out her laptop and started typing she typed into her goggle button, 'Vampires and bloodlust'. Dark raised a brow at her interest.

She searched the web for about twenty minutes until she found a website that was in Silvlockian.

"Wow I didn't know _that_." Riku said to herself forgetting that Dark was behind her.

"What? I can't read Silvlockian." Dark asked.

"Oh, just something you probably already know." Riku shrugged.

"Try me." Dark said leaning backwards.

"Well it says that sometimes if the vampire loves the person they're lusting over enough that they can defeat their bloodlust for a while, you know just being around the person. And if they really fall in love and admit it in a couple of cases the vampire has never craved blood again." Riku said.

"I surely _didn't_ know that." Dark said inwardly sighing.

"Yeah, and it also says that in one case the vampire has become human." Riku said more to herself than to Dark. Dark was shocked, how could he have not known _that_?!

"Well I do believe I hear your sister is coming, so I say good-bye." Dark said as he sprouted his wings and jumped from the balcony.

"Whatever." Riku said to herself. And then that feeling was back, the feeling she got when she was alone, "No, I'm not gonna be like Risa and crave attention every single minute of every single day!"

Riku clutched her stomach and let out a heavy sigh. Why did she always feel this way? It hurt in the bottom of her stomach an ache that was telling her something. Riku just shrugged that thought off, she always loved the quietness that spread around her when the only noise and light in the room was from her laptop playing music while looking for things usually of some significance. But sometimes when she was alone she felt a nagging pain in the bottom of her stomach that told her she needed something, something she wasn't getting without a constant reminder.

"Riku are you awake?" Risa asked slipping into her sisters room.

"Yeah come on in." Riku said pulling down all of her windows and pausing her music from Youtube, "what's up?"

"I just got back from Niwa's and he wasn't there!" Risa whined.

"Ok, he probably was out somewhere with his mom or dad. People do go places over the weekend." Riku shrugged.

"Yeah I know but. . . RIKU!" Risa screeched looking at her twins left ankle.

"What. . . Oh that, I got that trying to get your cell phone." Riku said looking down at her purple ankle.

"Come on we have to go to a hospital or something!" Risa panicked.

"I just have to get the first aid kit and bandage it up is all." Riku sighed trying to get up forgetting her crutch/sword and yelped in pain. Risa pulled Riku onto her bed.

"Risa would you mind getting the first aid kit for me?" Riku asked.

"I'll be right back." Risa said running somewhere in the opposite direction of the first aid kit. Riku rolled her eyes and laid on her bed. The room was pitch dark except for her laptop on her desk.

Risa returned with a first aid kit and handed it to Riku, who started bandaging herself up.

"So how was your night?" Riku asked not really caring.

"Well after me and Dai went to the museum we got ice-cream and then we went to the park and then I came home, then you didn't comeback with my cell so I took a cab to Niwas house and he wasn't there and then I came home again!" Risa said thinking back to her day. Riku just nodded occasionally, not listing.

"Well that's good, but now I think you should go to bed it's after two A.M let's get some rest next week is our last week of school until high school." Riku said not even listing to herself ramble.

"Ok see you in the morning." Risa said going to her room.

"Night." Riku said in reply when her sister was gone Riku turned off her laptop and went to bed.

In The Morning

Riku looked outside it was light her body was telling her to get up but her brain wasn't working quite as well. As Riku trudged out of bed she put on a pair of black shorts a purple T-shirt and shoes.

"A run will wake me up." Riku said as she ran a brush through her auburn hair and went down stairs.

"I wonder what time it is." Riku said to herself looking at a clock in the hallway she realized it might be a little early for running, it was, four A.M!

Riku sighed, she was up so she might as well. Riku left a note for her sister and started on her jog.

The dark road was quiet and peaceful perfect for thinking. Riku thought about random things like her childhood, her first ice-cream cone or just things she hadn't thought about in a while, until she was breathing so hard Riku thought she might have an azma attack. When Riku looked up she was on the other side of town almost beyond the city border line! She stopped to take a breath, her thoughts came to last night with the phantom thief. She had figured out that he was secretly a vampire! And he was lusting for blood. Most likely her sisters, but what was she supposed to do about it?

((((())))

Hope you all liked it! I'm starting a Digimon fanfic so if I don't update every day don't blame me! Blame Japan for creating an awesome show/manga!

Siy Rowling?


	3. An unwanted vistitor and Riku's memories

Chapter three sorry for the wait I had to stay with my friend Trica her last couple of days in this state she's moving to Arizona! NOOOOO! Sniff Poor Trica. . . Anyway this is very different from the manga and anime so be aware! This chapter goes farther into Rikus past please no flames if you wouldn't mind!

Ok there is a bit of OOCness in here so if you don't like it don't read it.

Siy Rowling?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""" '"""""""

__

'Riku, why did you run away?' Asked a drunken Mr. Harada.

"Leave me and Risa alone!" A five year old Riku yelled at her father.

"Riku you know just as well as I do I can't do that. Now where's you sister we're leaving." The man snickered.

"I'll never tell you! Leave her alone or I'll-" Riku was cut off when her father slapped her across the cheek.

"Never raise your voice at me, never." He warned his eyes flaming.

"You're the one who left mom why should I listen to you?!" Riku yelled, her father was only more angered.

"I said to NEVER raise your voice at me, or you'll pay the consequences!" Her father yelled pushing her down and kicking her.

"Get away from me you lunatic!" Riku yelled.

"Shut up you brat!" Her father yelled throwing her against a wall. Riku hit her head badly and was bleeding severally.

"No! Leave us alone you've caused enough trouble and I'll never tell you where they are mommy or Risa!" Riku yelled, her father slapped her harder than before.

"Riku Harada tell me where they are or I'll find them myself, and you wouldn't want that." Her father said an evil grin on his face.

"I have one thing to say to you dad." Riku said sitting up but getting dizzy.

"And that would be?" Her father asked.

"When did you become such a-" Riku was cut of by someone breaking through the window.

"Sh-" Her father couldn't finish his word before Riku had jumped out the window and was running to who knows where.

****

End Flash Back!

Riku shot up in her bed and looked around, her home. She sighed fell back on her bed and tried to wipe all of the tears off of her face. That had happened a long time ago and their father could never find them again! Or at least that's what Riku thought.

She looked at her clock it was just about twelve.

"Oh joy," Riku said sarcastically as a familiar winged pervert landed on Rikus balcony. Riku cast away the sheets and got up to open the door and step outside.

A gust of cold air entered the room causing Riku to slightly shiver.

"What do you want perv?" Riku asked.

"I wanted to ask you some thing important. Do you know about Swindle Wigrami?" Dark asked very seriously.

"Yeah 'corse what respectable vampire knower doesn't?" Riku asked.

"Tell me everything you know about him, now." Dark said looking straight into Riku's eyes, Riku motioned for Dark to follow her inside.

After they had both taken a seat Riku started.

"Well Swindle became a vampire by being bitten by another vampire and taking some of their life blood, he almost committed suicide by laying on a cross but his master prevented him from doing so. He soon killed his first victim, he didn't know at the time but it was his love Marie Kabler his master had tricked him so he decided to do the same to other vampires and if he couldn't persuade them to drink their blood he would do it himself usually in front of the vampire in love. People say he was killed with holy water but in the past ten years there have been similar occurrences, so no one quiet sure of anything." Riku said trying to remember more.

"Thanks, hey where you crying or something?" Dark asked.

Riku immediately wiped her face with her hand.

"No, just washing my face was all." Riku may have been good at lying but not so good that Dark couldn't tell when she was.

"If you say so, but next time you lie try getting a better excuse." Dark said before he left.

"Nice just leave the door open and let the cold air come in, real nice Dark." Riku muttered to herself.

Risa stomped into Rikus room.

"What was Dark-san doing here?" Risa asked.

"Oh he- he thought that this was your room and left when he found out it wasn't I guess he was scared I might call the cops but he might be back tomorrow night!" Riku lied her butt off, making her twin squeal at the thought of Dark visiting her in the middle of the night.

"Well if you want to stay up for Dark tomorrow you'd better get some rest!" Riku said ushering her sister out of her room. "You go do that."

"I'm glad, I'm glad that you don't remember any thing Risa. I hope you never find out, never." Riku sighed falling on her bed crying at the thoughts that plagued her too often.

"I won't let him touch you, ever." Riku said falling into a deep sleep, little did she know Dark hadn't left. . . Just hidden among the pots and plants.

__

"What is miss Harada talking about Dark?" Daiskue asked finally spoke.

"I'm not sure, but I will find out." Dark said a new determination in his eyes.

(((At School The Next Day)))

Riku stepped inside of her class room and was ambushed.

"Phantom thief Dark Mousy was at your house in your room! Don't deny it Risa told us!" The girls yelled.

"Um. . . Well he thought it was Risa's room so he came in and then when he found out it wasn't he ran because he probably thought that I'd call the cops or something." Riku shrugged.

"Wow Risa you're so lucky Dark trying to sneak into your room at night!" One of the fan girls squealed happily for her friend. Riku sighed, when did her lies become the truth?

'Why is Miss. Harada saying you thought it was Miss. Harada's room?' Daiskue asked Dark inwardly

__

'Well she isn't going to exactly tell everybody "Hey the phantom thief Dark came to my house to ask me about Swindle a famous vampire!"' Dark scoffed.

'I guess not but how did she come up with a lie that quickly?' Daiskue asked.

__

'My guess is she's been doing it for a long time, she has something to hide and I'm going to find out what it is.' Dark said more to himself than to Daiskue.

"Alright to your seats and let's get class started." The teacher sighed writing something on the board and mumbling something incoherent, to himself.

The class went on as did the rest of the day the same way. . . Horribly, terribly, boring!!

Riku was half asleep in her rice at lunch time, she was sitting under a tree outside alone and was dozing off into her lunch of white long grain rice, her dream took place in a large field,

__

Eight year old versions of Riku and Risa _where sitting in a large field laughing and talking, until a hoarse voice started speaking._

__

'Riku, Risa why did you run?' _Their father asked._

'Risa go to mom.' Riku commanded her sister.

'Right, be ok sissy.' Risa said running.

'Now look what you did Riku, now I have to find them all over again. But I have you as blackmail now.' Mr. Harada snickered.

'I thought you went to rehab or somewhere the crazies go.' Riku retorted.

'You have the nerve to call me crazy after I went through all of that trouble in finding you. I suppose you need to be punished.' Mr. Harada said cracking his knuckles.

'Hit me with your best shot, you piece of-" Riku was cut off by her father punching her in the gut.

'Come now Riku it's time to go home.' He said with a fake kindness.

Risa who was hiding behind a tree saw the whole thing and ran to tell her mother in their new apartment.

Riku awoke in a dark room, memories of the past twenty-four hours flow into her mind.

'I have to get out of here.' Riku whispered to herself.

'But Riku you've just gotten here, why not stay a bit longer?' Mr. Harada said more so than asked.

'Mother told me to never talk to strangers, and you're probably the closest thing to a stranger besides a rapist.' Riku said looking for a way out franticly.

'That's not very nice Riku-Chan' Her father said voice filled with fake sadness.

'Leave us alone before we call the cops again but this time I won't let you run away before they come.' Riku warned.

'My dear Riku you aren't in any position to be threatening, now are you?' Mr. Harada snickered lightly.

'Dad leave us alone, if you don't I'm not sure what'll happen to you, and quite frankly I don't even care any more.' Riku said standing up from the ground and quickly running through an open door. Riku couldn't find the door but the house looked familiar to her like she'd seen the outside but never the inside. Not wanting to get caught Riku hid in a corner in a room far away, the room was a light blue most of the furniture was covered with white sheets and the windows where open letting occasional cold breeze in.

'I have to get out of here.' Riku said to herself.

Riku stood suddenly with a new determination, 'Risa and mom need me, I have to find a way out!'

Riku crouched down and started into the hallway. Making sure that she was almost completely silent Riku finally found a way out side, she wasn't far from her apartment. Riku started running to her new home. Although she was completely oblivious to the van that was following her she knew something was wrong.

"RIKU!"

Riku was snapped out of her dream by her twin.

"It's time to go home why are you still out side? I haven't seen you in any classes after lunch." Risa said thinking back.

"WHAT?! I couldn't have been asleep that long! I missed creative writing and oh no I had a test in biology!" Riku yelled shooting up and spilling her rice everywhere, "I misses track, coach is going to kill me!"

"You mean you've been asleep since lunch? Wow, I thought you where more responsible that that." Risa joked tiring to lighten the mood.

"Risa I need to get my stuff, I'll be home late so don't wait unless you want to walk." Riku said walking into the school, suddenly her cell phone started going off.

"Hello?" Riku asked stopping.

"Riiikuuu, I know where you are. I'll see you home after school." Riku froze and dropped her phone.

"Oh god, RISA!"

Riku started to run but she bumped into a red blur, now tears where streaming down her face and she was getting frantic.

"Sorry Ms. Harada, I. . . What's wrong?" Daiskue asked.

"Risa, she's in trouble!" Riku said trying to run but Daiskue pulled her back to face him.

"What's wrong with Ms. Harada?" Daiskue asked.

"I don't have time to explain but if I don't get home before her she might get hurt, badly." Riku said.

"I'm going with you." Daiskue said.

"No you can't you'll get hurt, and this isn't any of your business." Riku said breaking free of Daiskue's grip and running.

__

'Daiskue it's time I took over now.' Dark said as he took control of Daiskue and soon he was himself.

With Riku

Riku finally arrived at her house but when she opened the door she knew it was too late, Risa's shoes where at the front door.

"Risa!" Riku yelled.

"Ahh, Riku-chan you're home. Come, come I haven't seen you in so long!" A hoarse voice that sounded over used said from the Harada kitchen.

"And I was hopping I would never have to see you again. Risa do you know who this is?" Riku asked her younger sibling who was sweetly looking at their abusive father.

"Yes, It's dad Riku! Why aren't you happy?" Risa asked.

"I was hopping never to tell you, but dad over here walked out on mom when we where children and when mom became a success he came after us from some alley or Y.M.C.A" Riku said.

"What? Mom never said anything about that!" Risa said.

"You know the best part when I let you escape he would beat me up!" Riku said sarcastically.

"What?" Risa said.

"You just had to go and spoil the fun Riku." He laughed standing up.

"Stay away from her, I'm closer to you than she is I have less of a chance to run." Riku said seeing her father.

"Yes, that may be true but you'll never leave without your sister." Mr. Harada laughed.

"Risa run now!" Riku yelled Risa fled like a rabbit being shot at.

"How come you always do that Riku?" Her father asked coming closer to her.

Riku searched for her cell phone, she had left it at school!

"Stay away from me!" Riku yelled.

"But Riku you're my daughter I helped create you!" Her father said edging slightly closer to her.

"Call the police!" Riku yelled after her sister who was long gone.

"She's gone Riku it's just you and me." He laughed.

"Not if I'm gone too!" Riku yelled trying to run but her father jumped and was holding onto her wrist.

"Come now Riku." Her father said evilly. Riku turned and punched him square in the jaw causing him to let go of her, Riku ran not wanting to waste time with the door she ran upstairs.

(No she's not stupid she's just panicking and making this up as she goes along.) __

She heard foot steps behind her, that wasn't good! Riku looked around for a weapon, she was in the Harada library she found a fire poker that was in the center of a just put out fire.

"Perfect," Riku muttered to herself.

"Riku that wasn't very nice, you'll have to pay for hurting your loving father." Mr. Harada taunted walking into the library.

"No, actually I won't, but you will." Riku said thrusting the iron hot poker at her 'father' stabbing him in the arm, he let out a loud yell that was very girlish, "I thought you could take what you could dish out?"

"Shut-up!" Her father yelled, pulling the poker out of his arm and getting ready to stab Riku in the chest,

#With Dark#

"What do you think is going on?" Dark asked his other half.

__

"I'm not sure but Ms. Harada sounded pretty worried." Daiskue shrugged inwardly.

Dark heard a very girlish yell but at the same time he could tell it was a man, he landed on Riku's balcony, unlocked the doors and let himself in.

Back to Riku-Chan!

Riku's father missed her chest but he was able to stab her in the shoulder. Riku screamed but kept standing she was bleeding a scarlet red all over her clothes and the floor.

"I thought you could take what you dished out?" Her father laughed.

Riku slowly pulled it out of her arm and dropped the now cool poker to the ground, Riku then round house kicked her father hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

She looked at the man in disgust and spit blood at him.

Riku looked up to see a surprised Dark.

"What are you doing here pervert?" Riku asked trying to walk, but she failed because of blood loss.

From Darks P.O.V

'Why do I smell blood?' I asked myself, oddly enough I knew it was a mix of Riku's blood and someone else's but I wasn't turning full vampire like I usually do at the sent of Riku's blood. I ran faster hearing Riku scream and a man laugh, this wasn't good.

I quickly opened the door to see a man and Riku standing there. Riku had something in her shoulder which she pulled out a little too easily then she round house kicked the man, who fell to the ground and then she looked up at me.

"What are you doing here pervert?" Was all Riku said before she fell to the ground from obvious blood loss. It was too good to be true I started going full vampire again at the smell and sight of Riku's sweet blood.

'Daiskue you take over now, and I mean NOW!' I said inwardly as Daikue took control again I wanted to stop him and either help Riku or drink her blood, either way I had to let Daiskue take over.

__

'She's out cold call the paramedics and police now!' I ordered Daiskue who nodded and went to work.

He picked up Riku and laid her on the couch, then he did a shoty job of clotting the blood. Sooner or latter after making Riku's wounds stop bleeding seriously he called 911 and waited for what seemed like hours for them to come.

Outside with the police and paramedics

(Regular P.O.V)

Daiskue told the police all he knew (which wasn't much) and waited until they told him to leave. Risa was found in the park asleep in tears (stupid Risa) and Mr. Harada was gone by the time the cops arrived.

Riku was bandaged properly and admitted into the hospital as soon as possible.

CHAPIE END!

Sorry 'bout the long wait I was trying to start a Digimon fanfic but it had no plot so I gave it up. sob And my friend Trica says bye-bye! And I changed the summary because I didn't tell you about the whole Riku's past thing! Riku and Dark will get together eventually just be patient! I really whish I could kill Mr. Harada right about now but then the plot wouldn't be as thick!

I'll update soon!

Siy Rowling?


	4. Comming Home

Ok a lot of hits for the last chapie but no reviews! I need reviews to continue! Unless you're all cursing me and hope I stop. Sorry 'bout the grammar mistakes it was three in the morning for crying out loud! Any way I'll go back later and fix 'em ok?

On with the chapie!!

Siy Rowling?

#&

Riku woke up in a room that smelled like it had been sanitized too many times over and over again. It was mostly white or a very light blue, she couldn't tell. As she looked around she saw a lump on a chair in the far corner of the room, it was covered by a coat. The only sound in the room was the monitor beeping in a rhythmic patter to match her heart. When Riku tried to get up she felt like someone was tugging at her arm she looked to see an IV sticking out of her arm, it hurt to move her shoulder but not unbearably.

"Riku!" Risa yelled practically throwing the door off of its hinges. The lump fell out of the chair and was soon classified as the klutzy red head Daiskue. Risa hugged Riku so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"Risa would you mind letting me go?" Riku managed to choke out.

"Oh sorry." Risa said rubbing the back of her head, "It's just, you've been asleep for so long."

"What how long have I been asleep?" Riku asked looking from one face to the other.

"Um. . . About a month almost two now." Risa said.

"WHAT?!" Riku yelled.

"Yeah you took a pretty bad beating!" Risa said trying to set her sister back on her bed.

"I've been in this bed for almost two months now and you want me to sit back down?!" Riku yelled getting back up.

"Miss. Riku!" Daiskue said happily.

'Dark Miss. Riku! She's awake!' Daiskue said to his other side.

'Really?! Is she ok?' Dark asked.

'I don't know I just woke up myself.' Daiskue inwardly sighed, Dark had forced him to stay a day longer than he had planed.

"Riku what are you doing?!" Risa screeched at her sister's actions.

"I'm not going to live in this hospital! Could you bring me my clothes?" Riku asked after pulling the IV painfully out of her arm.

"But-." Risa stopped and sighed, "Fine I'll be back soon."

"No skirts!" Riku warned her sister.

"Yeah, yeah I got ya." Risa said getting ready to go home.

"Are you ok Miss. Riku?" Daiskue asked trying to block out the annoying phantom thief in his mind.

"Yeah I feel fine! How long have you been here Daiskue?" Riku asked testing her legs and standing, she wobbled at first but her body almost immediately remembered the second natured thing she had been doing all her life.

"I usually came to check on you after school and sometimes I'd doze of in the chair." Daiskue said turning away.

"Oh. . . Thanks, how did you get inside of my house anyway?" Riku asked remembering her last memories of the boy who stood in front of her.

"Um. . . Th- the door was open and I heard something upstairs so I came to check it out." Daiskue lied.

"Miss. Harada! What are you doing out of bed?! You shouldn't even be able to stand let alone walk!" Gasped a nurse.

"Well, I suppose sleep heals wounds! I'm going home." Riku said bluntly.

"But, you can't until we release you!" The nurse said trying to usurer the girl back into her bed.

"Yeah but I'm ok! See, perfectly fine! I've already missed enough school, my grades, track; I missed it all!" Riku started panicking.

"We collected all of your work, don't worry about it! And track might break your stitches." Daiskue said calmly.

"I'm fine, what is today?" Riku asked stubbornly standing up even though the nurse had told her to lay down.

"It's Wednesday, why?" Daiskue asked.

"I'm going to school tomorrow." Riku said looking at the nurse.

"But- you- and." The nurse fainted.

"Is she going to be ok?" Daiskue asked Riku shrugged sooner or later Risa came back with a pair of black jeans and a purple short sleeved shirt.

"Thanks Risa." Riku smiled before letting herself into the bathroom.

"Um. . . Is that Claire on the floor?" Risa asked looking down at the blonde women, who was breathing heavily.

"She got overworked again, here she needs to be set somewhere she'll be comfortable." Daiskue said lifting Claire onto the chair he had just been sleeping on.

"I hope she's ok." Risa said looking down at the easily excited girl.

"Yeah, me too." Daiskue smiled, as he accidentally brushed Risa's hand, making his heart race, "I'll be right back."

"Um. . .ok." Risa whispered but he was already down the hall and hiding in a closet.

With Daiskue

__

'Daaaaarrrk! What are you doing I have to go see, Miss. Riku!' Daiskue yelled.

Dark just strolled out into the hallway.

'I thought you learned how to control that, you where kissing her the other day?' Dark said inwardly.

__

'I didn't have my guard up I guess, or something.' Daiskue muttered.

'You keep thinking I'm going to see Riku.' Dark laughed inwardly as Daiskue started to yell and throw a fit about how they where going to get in trouble.

With Riku

Riku put on her pants, after examining her stitches to make sure she wasn't some rag doll with a shoty repair job. Then she saw the burses and huge bandage on her shoulder.

'Wow, the old man really did a job on me.' Riku scoffed, as she carefully put on her shirt and exited the bathroom, nobody was there, after scoping the room again; she saw a mess of violet hair. 'Who's that?' Riku asked herself, then he turned around and smiled pervertedly.

"I see you're awake." He grinned, Riku just starred at him with a questioning look and then it turned to a scowl.

"You know I could scream and there would be police here quicker than you could say 'cheese'" Riku said grabbing her black denim jacket and wallet off of a near by table, ignoring the phantom thief.

"If you did that then you wouldn't have a vampire friend." Dark shrugged, Riku rolled her eyes and started looking for her shoes.

"I think I could manage without some blood crazy guy following me around all of the time." Riku muttered finding one of her white nike sneakers and looking under the bed for the other.

"Your words hurt me dear Riku-chan." Dark sighed putting a hand on his heart.

"Ok whatever, now why did you come here?" Riku asked looking under a chair, Dark smirked.

"Why to see if you where ok of cores." Dark said half heartedly.

"Alright. . . Now what's the real reason you're here?" Riku asked grabbing her other shoe from next to the sink where the doctors gloves where placed neatly beside.

"Well, I was wondering if you would know the date of Swindle's birth and death?" Dark asked, leaning on the heater, luckily it was off.

"I think it was something like 1524 maybe 5 to well, no one knows if he's really dead or not, I mean he is a vampire and they can live for centuries, right?" Riku shrugged, "You know you've been pretty interested in this Swindle guy lately, why?"

"No reason, just brushing up on some facts is all." Dark shrugged, he was a great liar but not great enough to fool Riku.

"It's for her isn't it? You're afraid of him aren't you?" Riku asked looking Dark in the eye until he looked away.

"Nah, like I said, just curiosity is all." Dark said without turning back.

"You know, if the girl doesn't even know you're a vampire why would Swindle come after her?" Riku asked, she hated getting mixed up in other peoples problems but she already seemed to be factored in there somewhere.

"But that's the problem. . . She does." Dark nearly whispered, Riku thought for a moment before speaking again.

"What's this girl like? Can she hold her own in a fight? Or is she a 'Gone With the Wind' type of chick?" Riku asked, sitting in a chair.

"She can definitely hold her own! No question about that!" Dark laughed, he had no doubt about that!

"Then why are you worried? It's not like she wouldn't put up a fight! I mean, that Swindle guy must be like, what, over three hundred years old? I know vampires are supposed to get stronger the older they are but seriously, that guy has probably used all of his demonic power already!" Riku laughed, Dark calmed a bit, "Now if that's all you waned, could you please leave?"

"Aw you mean you don't like my company Riku-Chan?" Dark whined, Riku rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, she then closed the door behind her and left the phantom thief to do what he did.

#With Riku later that night#

Riku was finally home, and she was planning to get everything back to normal.

Once Riku was in her room she found a fruit basket on her bed from her mother who was currently away on a business trip. There was a note attached to a pear it read;

Dear Riku,

I heard what happened the other day, I hope you kicked his sorry butt! Be home soon.

Love Mom.

Riku just rolled her eyes and threw the fruit basket in the corner. Had she and her mother seriously come to this? Where it was regular for her father to beat her up, and her mother would just quake in the corner?

Riku heard a noise from the room next to hers, it sounded like a t.v., she silently slipped into Risa's room and looked at the buzzing t.v. screen. . . She sighed and left the room seeing her sister was just swooning over Dark again; even though she had a perfectly normal and happy relationship with Niwa Daiskue who Riku had liked very much but it had not worked out.

What should she do? Riku sighed and walked around her house, it was a rather large house wasn't it? Riku looked around and retreated back to her comfortable room.

She sat at her swivel chair and rocked side to side just starring at the flashing screen. She then started typing in random things on goggle, she found out useless facts that she could never use. After a while she just sat her chin of the keyboard and looked down at her lap. And then it came again. . . The pain that had no reason and or cause it just felt like she had a hole in the pit of her stomach.

It was almost eleven so she decided to go to sleep, she had nothing more to do. . . But she was afraid, during her nearly two month sleep she had only dreamt of that day; she was so scared that Risa hadn't listened to her and had stayed way too close. That was the only reason Riku was so protective of her little sister now. It happened when they where 13 only two years ago,

__

It was a rainy day, the skies where grey and droplets of water fell from the sky as if it where crying.

Riku and Risa where walking home from school, at that time they lived in Odaiba and had for at least three years. Riku hadn't dyed her hair yet so she looked like Risa except Riku had longer hair than her.

Riku suddenly received a call, it was from her mother.

"Hey mama, huh? Wait calm down what's going on?" Riku asked stopping in her tracks.

"Your father is here, I'm in the closet he hasn't found me ye-" The line was cut off after a shrill scream.

"Risa go to Rina's house. . . NOW!" Riku yelled, Risa backed up a couple of steps and headed in the direction of her friends house. After Riku was far enough away she turned and followed her home.

Riku silently opened the door and scooped out every room, until she reached her and Risa's bedroom.

Her father was waiting for her with a bottle of scotch half full.

"Riku, so glaaad you could join us!" He laughed slinging his scotch bottle with one hand and slapping Mrs. Harada with the other.

"Don't hurt her." Riku growled, stepping closer.

"You've got guts kiddo! But let's see what they look like when they're spilled." He chuckled breaking the scotch bottle on the bedpost and started towards Riku.

She barley missed his full force attack but managed to slip away. Risa was watching through the ajar door. Mr. Harada caught a glimpse at her and cracked a smile.

"So would your sister like to play as well?" Mr. Harada asked as he shoved the door open causing Risa to fall on her butt and then picked her up by her arm.

"Let. . .Her. . . Go." Riku nearly whispered Mr. Harada's grin just grew.

"Why should I?" He asked tauntingly Riku bit her lip and looked at the half dead man straight in the eyes.

"I'll, go with you. I'll go with you back 'home'." Riku sighed, Risa was squirming but she didn't dare make a sound.

"Now that's a winner folks!" He laughed, "Now come on we have places to go Riku." Riku took one last glance at her cowering mother.

Riku had forever been afraid of thunder after that. The only memories she had of the place her father took her where bad ones. Ones where she would hold back comments that would get her hurt or a nasty bruise. It was not a happy month.

She had escaped with help from a cat or two. . .Or thirty. It was all very fuzzy to her but she remembered climbing over a fence and a lot of cats.

Riku soon fell into a troubled sleep.

(((((((Chapie End)))))))

What the Caromie?! I just found out that my MOTHER has an account on fanfic and everybody LOVES her story she posted like a million years ago!! O.o I'm scared! I was looking through the Yu-gi0oh section and I found it! It was actually kinda really good but I'll never tell her that.

__

Update soon,

Siy Rowling? 


End file.
